


Flowers

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started bringing her flowers every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

It was only a few weeks into the fall semester when he started bringing her flowers every day. 

She had known Brock pretty much since she started Monsters U and he’d proven to be incapable of any cruel or mean-spirited gestures. He was the biggest softie she knew.

Which meant that he was being genuinely nice by giving her flowers every day. Even though they weren’t her favorite, she appreciated the gesture. It was a little strange, but she offered no visible reaction to them except acceptance. That seemed to satisfy him. 

Another week passed by where Claire received flowers from Brock (she wasn’t sure what type they were, but they looked dead), when she started to realize that this wasn’t going to let up. That this wasn’t one of his harmless jokes or “bro” things he did with her. That maybe, possibly, not-that-her-cooler-than-you-attitude would admit it, Brock was serious. 

She could barely suppress the tiny thrill that went through at the thought of that. Outwardly, she kept her cool expression and started thinking of how to take control of the current situation. 

It was week three of Brock’s flower-gifting when Claire had finally decided how to deal with this. 

She found him waiting for her outside of the building as she exited her Scream Theory seminar, sitting on one of the benches with another bouquet (a sickly looking bunch of dying daffodils). He was swinging his legs back and forth as he looked around for her. She approached him, resisting the urge to smile at his adorable obliviousness. 

Brock jumps up excitedly when she nears and thrusts the flowers towards her, a goofy grin taking up his entire face. 

“Bro, you are TOTALLY gonna love these!” Claire accepted the flowers with slight exasperation as she readied what she had to say. 

“First, don’t call me ‘bro’.” Brock opened his mouth and she quickly added, “And no, you can’t call me ‘dude’ either.”

“Second, if you’re going to keep this up,” Claire said in her droll tone, “then you should know that these aren’t my favorite.” She pushed the bouquet back at him. His face quickly dropped into one of near despair. She sighed. 

“My favorite flowers are purple calla lilies. Just so you know. If you want to give me flowers every day, they better be the right ones,” she said, being as flippant as possible. 

Brock’s expression turned into one of unsuppressed glee. Before she knew what was happening, he had swept her into his massive arms and gave her one of the most suffocating (yet loving) hugs in her life. 

“This is totally awesome! I should’ve known you’d like purple flowers! Oh man, you are not gonna regret this, dude- I mean- babe- I mean- Claire, I promise!” And with that, Brock put her down and joyfully sped off in the opposite direction, tearing a loud and excited path through the student body. 

Claire shook her head as she watched him go, hiding a smile behind her usual veneer of apathy. She didn’t really know how this was going to progress or what it meant for their “relationship” but she had another class starting in about five minutes and decided to store those thoughts for later. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a particularly long sorority meeting, Claire was more than ready to return to her dorm for some well-earned rest. When she reached her door and tried to open it, something blocked her. Using all of the strength in her right shoulder she pushed against the door and was thrown into her dorm, which had apparently turned into a veritable jungle in her absence. A jungle consisting of nothing but purple Calla Lilies that seemed to literally fill her dorm wall to wall. 

Claire pressed her face into her palm. This wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought.


End file.
